Zodiac Blood Game
The Zodiac Blood Game, or simply the Blood Game, is the core event in the Endgame Trilogy (Sabbat Saga, Zodiac Saga and Moloch Saga, its Grand Finale) of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. It is a killing game instigated by Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince and hosted by him and Hubert Zodiak, regarding both the Sabbat Clan and the Zodiac Demon during the Period of Tribulation cycle, making Zodiac Demons into killing humans in all sorts of terrifying way. The winner would reap their reward and gain their leader position. After several stepbacks and postponing, the Blood Game was eventually started immediately after the demise of Sascha Vykos, and it was called in an end when Sorensen, Zodiak and Lady Van Tassel were killed one by one. Its concequences was wiped out with the demise of Moloch and the United Kingdom of America, returning the world and the timeline back to its normal tracks. ''Overview Original Blood Game Spanning from 2019 to 2020, the Blood Game was proved to be the most torturous atrocity that the UKA could ever carried. The exact body count worldwide was unknown, but it was far behind The Purge 17 years later, which was instigated by Kaitlyn Powell and Vira Hermes. In spite of this, the Blood Game caused tremendous loss on Salem Witch survivors and showed the brutalization from Zodiac Demons. The largest attempt murder held a staggering number of 1.6 million attempted victims. Unlike the Purge which was pure chaos, the Blood Game has a set of certain "rules" that every Zodiac Demons who took part in shall followed, forcing humans into destructive activities, unless they themselves wanted to be kicked out and killed. Some of them also killed people more subtly, like doing massive marketing for their poison, killing people according to alphabet, or using certain spells to cause conflicts between humans. The winner would become personal guardians of Twelve Nethers, and those who killed the most wanted (Team Witness members) would win their bounty as an extra reward. Agent Abracadabra Conception Killing Game The Blood Game was conceived by Hubert Zodiak in an attempt to purge the Salem witch descendants around the world, paving ways to the reign of the United Kingdom of America, and convert them into ferocious and brutal Zodiac Demons, believing them to be inferior due to their belief after comparing them to the witches and warlocks serving Moloch, of which he believed to be supreme. Humans who followed the Twelve Nethers and the United Kingdom of America are also included in this "game". During the Blood Game, the remnants of the House of Arzonia, now getting powerless and insecure, gathered under Zodiak's command after the Sabbat's downfall and participated into the Blood Game and hunt down humans, turning the witch descendants into the Zodiac Demons and finishing what Crow Faux failed to succeed (in Harvest Saga) due to Lord Helio manipulating all sides. Renegade Zodiac Demons The Blood Game's instigation was also framed upon the Team Witness and the Order of Flourish in order to justify the Zodiac Demons' superiority. However, not every Zodiac Demons support the Blood Game. A few of the more honorable Zodiac Demons stood against the game (including those who sided with Kristen Kiwifruit, Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess and Crow Faux). Other Zodiac Demons were trying to use this as a chance to take down Zodiak, since they believed he too was a human warlock and was inferior to the pure Zodiac Demons. In spite of their mysantrophic belief, the Zodiac Demons shows no apparent grudge against any human hosts of Zodiac Nethers, due to the Zodiac Demons' general fear over the Nethers. Rules *Each of the different Zodiac Demons are seperated in different groups led by certain Nether. In addition, there are different rules for them. Common rules are: **Certain Nethers, who agrees to take part in, has the authority to determine which individual or group is qualified to take part in the gegeru depending on the performance of the group. **Hubert Zodiak has the authority to choose which player and when to start the Blood Game. The player chosen may postpone the start of the Blood Game for preparation. Number of kills and time limit were detemined. **At the start of the game, Nether Noirton the Demon Prince serves as the referee. He would insert explosive energy into the buckle of the player using the Zodiac ring, which would cause the buckle of the player to explode if the time is up, or Noirton determined that the player has forfeit the Blood Game. If the player completes their game mission, the explosive energy would be assimilated by the player, thus powering them up, and promoting them to the higher group. **Player may challenge the referee to a duel if they deem the referee has hindered their experience of the game or otherwise that would render them unworthy of regulating the Blood Game. List of Notable Players '(In the order of appearance; this list is incomplete)' Part 1 Part 2 'IMPORTANT NOTE: From this point on, Noirton determines the number of kills and time limit due to repeated failures.' Part 3 (Final) From this point on the final game starts, previous rules of the Pisces and Scorpio group still applies, with the addition of the following: *If only one player completes the Blood Game in this stage, he/she would gain the right to challenge the leader by default. He may assimilate the power of the referees before challlenging the leader. *The remaining Twelve Nethers can directly participate in the final game under permits from King George Washington.'' *If more than one player completes the Blood Game, the players would enter a duel (or a battle royale if more than two) to determine who would have the right to challenge the leader. The victor may assimilate the power of the defeated and the referees before challenging the leader. ''Notable "Players" Overseers Captains Vice Captains Players Zodiac Demons Humans "Enemy Characters" Trivia *The Blood Game is named after the main villainous event of ''Dobutsu Sentai Zyuoranger, where the alien organization Deathgalien, the series' main villains, organized a chain of omnicidal events known as the Blood Game, simply to amuse their leader, Ginis. By the series' beginning, they had already destroyed 99 planets with it. *The Blood Game, like many other video games, has multiple endings for the perspective of Team Witness and humanity: **'Bad Ending:' Humanity was pushed to its utmost limits by the Blood Game and its constant torments, before it finally snapped. Moloch's forces won and the Period of Tribulations took over the world in the following centuries, announcing the United Kingdom of America's ultimate victory. The Team Witness members were either killed, turned into Zodiac Demons or driven to insanity. (Finale of Zodiac Saga before the Stinger) **'Normal Ending:' Crow Faux regained his sense of justice and confidence. He destroyed Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince's crystal, while Katrina had broke free from her Zodiac Demon form after she fully rejected the corrupting influence induced by Lady Van Tassel, who appeared inside her mind and tried to turn her into despair. (The epoligue of Zodiac Saga and the prologue of Moloch Saga) **'Good Ending:' Hubert Zodiak and Lady Van Tassel were killed for good, while the Four Horsemen were sealed back into the Hell. The group of Witnesses launched another attack against the United Kingdom of America as it started to corrupt the Earth and spread its influence across the Solar System. The problem was still there, but there were a ray of hope to the future. (Prologue of Moloch Saga) **'True Ending:' All of the minions of Moloch were eliminated, and the corrupted timeline was restored. The Period of Tribulation had stopped for good, but Lara Thomas had perished from existence due to the timeline's eventual restoration. Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher vowed to carry on the Witnesses' legacy, as they and Carl Robinson returned back to future, to the side of Katarina Couteau and the Alliance of Freedom. ***In the end, Katrina appeared in a renewed Sleepy Hollow where everything turned to normal, got pregnant with Jeremy and adjusted the modern society. As she arrived in New York City to live in her husband's new house, Katrina met with a revived Abbie Mills, with possibility of them becoming friends once more. (The Finale of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown and the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow) **'Another Ending:' In LOTM: Destiny, of which five billion years had passed, Agent Abracadabra from the Universal Casino had raised another Blood Game for the Satan Cult and a revived Michael Langdon, but her plans was thrwarted by Melodia Arzonia before she could use the killing game to destroy the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. *Comparing to its Super Sentai namesake, this version of the Blood Game is more prone to Gegeru in Kamen Rider Kuuga, a killing game set by a mysanthrophic monster race known as Gurongi, the main antagonists of the series. Some certain parts of the Blood Game is also inspired by parts in Kuuga's novel adaptation by Naruhisa Arakawa, and its manga adaptation by Toshiki Inuoe. **Its main tone was prone to Go Group amongst other Gurongi members, who held certain methods and extra rules in their gageru that fit their bizzare quirks. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Events Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Conflicts Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Sabbat Clan Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Salem Descendants Category:Triggers Hell Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Order of the Blood Moon